


Seriously?

by beaches_at_treasure_island



Series: In the Flesh - Canon OTP [1]
Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e04, Falling In Love, M/M, Making Out, Undead Liberation Army - Freeform, amy is falling apart, mentions of sheeps brains, simon's followers make a short appearance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 10:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2424563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beaches_at_treasure_island/pseuds/beaches_at_treasure_island
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place in Season 2 Episode 4. Starts with Kieren's arrival to the bungalow and continues past the "I want to tell her" scene but ends before Simon gets presentable for the parents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seriously?

Kieren stands in front of the nondescript bungalow, hesitating. Even though Simon had asked him to come, to hang around with him and Amy. After a moment’s pause, he smooths down his hair and leans forward to press the old doorbell. Almost immediately, Amy answers it, yanking the door open and smiling at him.

“Look at you, all done up and adorable,” she remarks as she pulls him into her embrace. They sway side to side for a few seconds as Amy gets the most out of her hug.

“Oh, uh... Hi, Amy.” Kieren gives a sort of grimace, not really one for much physical contact. Amy gestures him inside and follows behind to close the door.

“...That’s what happened the night I rose,” Kieren hears one of the gathered PDS sufferers say. “That’s everything; it’s all I remember.”

Kieren lurks against the doorway to the living room, Amy hunching next to him. “Oh, you’re late for church,” she whispers in her sing-song way.

Kieren feels slightly deceived, but for a second, just before Simon speaks to the gathered horde of undead, he glances up at Kieren and their eyes meet. The intensity of his unsorted feelings for the older man hit Kieren like a truck, and he has to look away for fear of making a fool of himself. He may not agree with Simon’s beliefs but the shorter man knows that he can’t just cut his losses with Simon. Kieren knows he is already in too deep.

“Right, it’s a great feeling, isn’t it?” Simon asks the previous speaker, turning his full attention on his followers. The speaker nods agreeably. “You know why? Because the living have tried to control us with shame. Telling our Rising stories is where we start to say ‘no’.”

Kieren notices Amy leaving, but puts it out of his minds. Despite his non-belief in Simon’s “religion”, he has to admit the the man is captivating. He knows how to gather an audience, interest them, make them listen. Even the artistic man is pulled in by his sort-of-boyfriend’s speech.

“If we are serious about becoming free,” Simon divulges to his followers, “the first shackle that we have to throw off – is shame.”

Barely a second settles before Zoe, one of Simon’s most faithful and fanatical, shouts “Yeah!” The others echo her softly, bobbing their heads as they do so.

“No Rising story should be left untold.” Simon gets up from his seat amongst the crowd of believers, leaving them to talk betwixt themselves. He approaches Kieren, their eyes meeting as he smirks at his friend. Butterflies erupt in Kieren’s abdomen.

“You made it,” Simon says, inclining his head towards the rest of the room. “Welcome.”

Kieren sneers a little and rolls his eyes. “Seriously?”

Confused, Simon cocks his head to the side. “What do you mean, ‘seriously?’”

Kieren shakes his head. “Not here.” He gestures at the gathering in the living room. “Kitchen.”

Amy passes them, heading back to the guests in her front room. “Where are you two going?”

“Kitchen,” Kieren informs her. “Just need to talk in private.”

“Well, okay then, moregeous.” Amy pats the teen on the shoulder, hugs Simon, and continues to the living room.

When the duo are alone in the kitchen, Kieren lets out a deep sigh. He leans over the kitchen sink, bracing himself against it and getting ready for this...talk. “The ‘seriously’ is because I thought it was just going to be you, Amy and I hanging about – not... all of them.” He presses away from the counter, standing upright now.

“Oh, by the way, they’re making a list of non-compliants. So, not showing up to Give Back _probably_ isn’t the great idea you think it is.” Kieren has now turned around to face Simon, who is watching himself pace the tiny kitchen. “Or,” Kieren continues, expressing himself with his runaway eyebrows, “sending your followers to it without their cover-up on.”

Simon’s eyes narrow, his eyebrows drawing tight as a few wrinkles appear on his forehead. “My followers?

“All these brainwashed people everywhere,” Kieren clarifies. Unable to meet Simon’s eyes at the moment, he glances around the kitchen for lack of a better place to look.

Simon rolls his eyes, not that the younger man notices, and steps forward, crowding him against the counter. “Why, because they have something to believe in?” He cups his left hand around the side of Kieren’s neck in a way that is meant to be comforting.

Kieren shrugs, not really putting forth effort into displacing the appendage. He half-smiles as the butterflies in his stomach make a reappearance.

“Listen to me, Kieren.” Simon attempts to get Kieren to look at him as well, staring at where their eyes would make contact if only the shorter of the two would look up. “You’re the one who’s brainwashed – only over a longer period.”

Heat flares in Kieren’s chest at that. Brainwashed, him? How dare Simon...! He upsets the hand from his body, scoffing. “Yeah, don’t do that.” Kieren shakes his head at Simon.

Simon, veritably nonplussed, asks sincerely, “What am I doing?” Now Kieren is facing him, glaring into his eyes. His friend, the artist, is making their conversation difficult. It doesn’t help that the tall man finds an angry Kieren, well, hot.

“Whatever conversion technnique you’re trying,” Kieren hisses vexedly, “I’m not up for it.”

“But... I’m not doing anything to you.” The older man’s voice is gentle and whole-hearted.

Irritated, Kieren scoffs, “You know what’s so _annoying_ – is that, you could be _great_ ; if you could just be a _normal_ person for two seconds!” He stalks away from the man who makes him just so pissed off.

“What do normal people do?” Simon questions the other man. He honestly wants to know, but doesn’t believe Kieren can give him an answer that the Disciple fails to meet. Kieren just stares out the curtain-covered window, ignoring the older man who is becoming agitated.

“I’m serious!” Kieren flinches but does not answer. For a second, Simon pauses, and he reacts to that flinch by sighing and forcing himself to calm down. This is when the Disciple realises that what he feels for Kieren isn’t fake or insignificant. He sees now that he would give Kieren the world if the teen asked for it.

“I’m serious,” he repeats, this time with a subdued tone. “Tell me what you want; I’ll do anything I can to give it to you.” Kieren turns and looks back at Simon. Since their kiss the other day, they haven’t spoken about what they are or where they would like this... relationship to go. But even though neither has spoken aloud their feelings, Kieren knows that Simon has to feel the same way about the younger man as the artist feels for the older one.

“Because,” Simon persists as he ambles closer, “there’s what I believe –” Simon chuckles “– and then there’s you.” Unsure of himself, Simon can’t bring himself to look directly at Kieren. “Okay?” He shakes his head, repeating his question as a statement. “Okay.” The taller man finally raises his head and suddenly the connection between them sings as Kieren and Simon gaze at each other.

The two men get closer. They can feels each other’s breath coming in short puffs, and the each lean into what they hope tobe another wonderous kiss, but Kieren hears a noise in the hall and quickly pulls away, avoiding Simon to hide the fact that they were going to kiss. It’s a good thing, too, because [FUCKING AMY BURSTS THE FUCK IN AND RUINS THE FUCKING MOMENT WTF AN=MY] it’s Amy, who is carrying a jar of what is likely sheep brains. Simon pauses, brain not caught up quite yet to Kieen’s lack of presence, hands still splayed in front of his as though grasping the front of his jumper.

Quickly, Kieren stands in front of the sink, not facing either of the others in the kitchen, and Simon does the same by the coffee maker.

“ _No_ ,” Amy says, and both glance sharply at her, hoping she didn’t find out. “You to are not allowed to argue,” she speaks firmly, wagging a finger at them. She laughs, “You are going to feel so silly about this when the three of us are best friends. You’re going to say ‘ _Oh_ , we should have listened to Amy – Amy the beautiful genius!’” The men stare at her as she comes fully into the kitchen.

“You filled that half an hour ago,” Simon reminds Amy when he sees her reason for coming to the kitchen.

The woman pauses, furrows her forehead and looks intently at him. “Did I?” At Simon’s confirmation, she shrugs and peers down at the container in her hands. “Well, then. I guess I’ll just have to put it back out again.” Amy laughs nervously, and turns as she leaves the kitchen.

Kieren begins to follow her, hesitating at the doorway again. Simon lays a hand on Kieren’s shoulder, urging him to turn around. He presses the teen against the wall and leans in to kiss him, but Kieren shakes his head.

“Hang on, what if she’s right out there?”

Simon shrugs dismissively, “Well, then she’ll know.”

“No. No, look. If this is something we’re doing, I don’t want her to find out like that.” Simon nods at Kieren but can’t say he isn’t disappointed. He really wants to kiss Kieren, whose pale lower lip is dark at the crease where it’s been bitten and chewed on. “I want to tell her.”

“Yeah,” Simon consents. “Yeah. Yeah, fine. Just tell her soon, will you?”

Kieren dips his head in agreement, peering up at Simon through his eyelashes. Simon wants so badly to lean in and press their lips together, to forget their conversation. Just before he is ready to say “screw it”, and take his chances, the duo hear Amy in the hall.

“I just saw everyone out,” she explains, still in the hall near the front door, “and I think I’m going to pop off for a walk. See you both later?”

“Of course, Amy,” Kieren pipes up. “See you later.”

After a minute, they hear the door close and then it’s all Kieren can do not to lean forward and capture his boyfriend’s – because what the hell – lips. Then he realises he doesn’t have to keep apart and he reaches a hand around Simon’s neck and pulls him in close, their lips melding.

Time loses meaning for the both of them as Simon pushes Kieren against the doorway, their faces presses together and their lips joined. Soft smacking noises litter the air, and Kieren groans as Simon sucks on his lower lip.

One of Kieren’s hands releases Simon’s neck and trails down to grapple for purchase at his waist, pulling his even closer. Their full bodies now seem to fuse, pressed together as they are. Simon grunts as their crotches brush against one another. Simon’s hands are stationary, one on Kieren’s jaw, and the other laying on the wall to the right of Kieren’s head.

Releasing Kieren’s lip, Simon bites it, and uses Kieren’s surprise to slip his tongue into the younger man’s mouth. He wraps the muscle around Kieren’s tongue and sucks softly, creating another moan from the eternal teen. He tastes like the forest in late autumn, woodsy and earthy. Simon pulls back, breaking apart. He takes a gulp of air, Kieren following suit.

“Maybe we should take this to the bedroom,” Simon manages to say. Kieren grins and leads him down the hall, hands clasped.


End file.
